Dreams Can Come True
by The-Kurisutaru
Summary: One-shot, Pro-Anzu, Gift fic for Starry-chan! Some dreams are harder to attain then others, but then if you truly believe ALL dreams can come true.


K: ^-^ Hi everyone! My computer problems are fixed! ^_^ Anyway this is a ficu for Starry-chan because I wuff Starry-chan! ^_^

Starry: I hope you like this ficu! ^_^;; It was more difficult than I thought it would be. ^_^

Everyone else please enjoy. This is my first attempt at an Anzu fic, and this is a Pro-Anzu fic, which means no Anzu bashing and no intentional ooc-ness. ^-^; I was thinking about writing this when I saw one too many Anzu bashing fics and then when my Yami, Neko-chan wrote one….soooo here we go! ^_^

**Dreams Can Come True**

            Shimmering waves of colored lights radiated throughout the dark auditorium the visitors were amazed by the sparkling pink, shining blue, hazy burnt orange, and the variety of pastels that seemed to dance in the very air around them. Sighing and smiling at the proper moments the crowd was certainly an attentive one. The music drifting softly throughout the large room filtered into their eyes...and into their hearts. A soft haunting melody played and the crowd round themselves relaxing.

            Softly the heavy crimson velvet curtain was drawn back revealing the brightly colored scenes will elaborate props. The orchestra changed pace as a more elaborate song began, the onlookers smiled as the star of the show danced onto stage…..

~*~

            Blue eyes popped open with a surprised start. With a muttered groan Anzu swiped at her alarm which was currently making and annoying beeping noise signally the start of the day. Blearily she ran slender fingers through her auburn hair. Yawning noisily she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. After all she needed breakfast before she could get ready for school right?

            After eating her way through breakfast the teen felt much more awake. She hummed the song from her dream as she ran a brush through her shining hair. Just a dream, she thought wistfully. It'll come true someday though, she looked at her reflection. Her eyes looked determined and her chin seemed to jut out stubbornly.

~*~

            "I want to be a fireman!"

            "I want to be a race car driver!"

            "Oh, oh! I want to be a police man!"

            "A nurse!"

            Quiet childish giggled, angelic faces full of hopes and dreams, no dream to small or too large. They were not as of yet effected by the cynicism of teens and adults, not yet troubled or burdened by the problems of the world. Still young, still innocent.  Why can we not remain that way for eternity?

            "Anzu? What do you want to be?"

            "A dancer!" She cried, shivering in excitement. She remembered her mom taking her to see a show with dancers. The star was so pretty! She wanted to be pretty someday too! Everyone was clapping and cheering for the dancer! She wanted to be clapped for and cheered for too!

~*~

            "Yugi… hurry up…" Anzu prodded. "Otherwise we'll be late for school." Anzu placed her hands on her hips in a mock angry stance. Yugi shot her a quick amused glance, his amethyst eyes shining. Anzu hummed as she tapped her foot impatiently. No matter how much she teased Yugi and he teased her back, if they didn't leave soon they _would_ be late.

            "Sorry!" Yugi cried as he tugged his denim jacket on, haphazardly buttoning it as he loped across the room remembered to grab his backpack, but failing to grab his lunch as usual. The door banged shut; Anzu leaned against the counter top and waited. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Crash! The door swung open wildly, Yugi ran in and grabbed his lunch giving his friend a rueful glance. Anzu laughed as she and Yugi began the short walk to Domino High.

            Yugi tilted his head, his tri-colored hair glistening slightly, whether from the heat or sun, no one could tell. "That's a pretty song….what is it from?" Yugi asked curiously.

            Embarrassed Anzu let out a small laugh, "It's silly really! It's the song that was playing in a dream I had last night…I don't know why but I can't seem to keep the song out of my head." Maybe one day I'll get to actually star in a show and dance to it….  Anzu stated to herself only, too deep in thought to say that statement out loud.

            "A dream?" Yugi mused, "You know Anzu…Yami, and well actually many Egyptians believed that dreams could be messaged sent from the gods or in some cases even predictions of the future." Yugi told his friend.

            Predictions of the future? Anzu smiled and her heart sang, she felt a rush of joy even just thinking about the possibility that _she_, Anzu could be a famous dancer, or that she could even realize her dream.

~*~

            "Masaki-san," a soft feminine voice called out clearly. The room which until that point had been noisy enough to drive everyone crazy, quieted, just long enough to hear whether or not it had been their name called. Once they came to the conclusion that it was not their name the din in the room became apparent once more.

            Anzu shot up out of the stiff, uncomfortable seats, grateful to get out of the noisy room. Nervously Anzu fiddled with her hands, following the woman who had called her name trying not to appear nervous, knowing that it was hopeless to get rid of her anxiousness she had decided that she would try not to look _too nervous._

            She was led into an office, a small slightly cramped room, but an office anyway. A large oak desk was centered in the room and it seemed to swallow up the small space. There was room for one filing cabinet albeit a small one, a desk chair, and two chairs facing the desk. Considering the lack of choices, Anzu lowered herself into one of the stiff chairs facing the desk and waited, and waited, and waited.

            Soon the door opened quietly and an older woman entered. She smiled at Anzu as she sat herself behind the desk. "Hello Anzu. How are you today?" She shuffled a packet of papers she had brought with her.

            Anzu gave her guidance counselor a small smile. "Good. How about you?"

            The guidance counselor clicked her tongue in appreciation, finally someone who actually who either cared or someone with enough manners to ask, something the world seemed to be lacking lately. "Alright Anzu, you know why you're here. We're here to talk about the future, _your future_; I believe you already have a profession in mind? As well as a school… one in America I believe?"

            Perking up Anzu's eyes lit up. "Yes!" She nodded empathetically. "I want to be a dancer….I have for as long as I can remember." Anzu sighed thinking of one day being a dancer. "I want to go to the dancing school in New York City."

            The guidance counselor raised her eyebrows, "That's quite a dream there Anzu."  The woman paused as if contemplating her next statement. "That school is quite expensive and very difficult to get accepted too, do you know this?"

            "Yes." Anzu replied simply.

            "You do know that not all dreams can come true, there are dreams, and then there are attainable dreams. Your deepest desires are not always the most attainable dreams and some are even impossible." The guidance counselor continued her eyes trained on her paper work, not on the student she was trying to help.

            "All dreams can come true, if you believe, and try hard enough." Anzu murmured. "Tell me, did you want to be a guidance counselor when you were young, or is that just something you settled for?" Anzu queried softly.

            Startled the woman dropped her papers and picked them up hastily. "I wanted to be a principal, and then I realized I could help so many more by doing this, guiding teens and helping them achieve whatever they wish."

            "I'm afraid I'm not like you…" Anzu broke off. "I'm not going to settle for something else or change my mind. I know what I want to do and I'm not going to change that, for anyone."

            "An admirable statement," she said giving Anzu and encouraging smile. "I wish you luck. Here are some papers about the school. Look them over, weigh them carefully. Your future is up to you."

~*~

            "This looks tough Anzu…" Yugi told his friend as he skimmed the brochures Anzu had brought back from her meeting with the counselor. "Are you really going to settle for something else?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

            "No." Anzu said with determination. "I'm not going to give up. I can do this. All I have to do is believe. If I try hard enough all my dreams can come true." She looked to see how Yugi took her statements.

            Smiling, Yugi replied, "You can and you will. You believe and your determined, all your dreams can come true."

            He's right, Anzu thought; if you just try hard enough all your dreams can come true.


End file.
